


[Podfic] Christmas Alone

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Loneliness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofChristmas Aloneby ChokolatteJediAuthor's summary:Neal is on his own
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Christmas Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626876) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oixpb0unpxnvcx8/Christmas%20Alone.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:00 | .84 MB

**Author's Note:**

> In case any one is wondering, I have a bunch of short podfics that I have recorded, but never got around to posting. I'm posting them now.


End file.
